Dangerously In Love
by Seth Hoult
Summary: Desire is a dangerous emotion, one Chase has wanted to suppress with all his being, but Marcus seems to bring it all out and Chase couldn't, wouldn't let his chance at release go. Indulging in his dark desires with Marcus in an affair behind everyone's back, while he breaks in his guilty pleasure as the rivalry continues between Douglas and Donald. BOY X BOY (Chase x Marcus)
1. Dark Desires

**Author's Note: Hello Fuzzy Buddy's! Are you ready for this?! Cause to be honest I'm excited but unsure, since I haven't really thought much about the whole Marcus x Chase ship but what the hell it's sounds cool (besides BTRlover1122 loves it!). Also if anyone would be willing to make a cover for this story for me I'd GREATLY appreciate it and not just cause I suck at making covers but cause I'm just too busy at the moment with school and now looking for work, so please and thank you, my email is seth7829 gmail . com (spaced so it can show up). So without further ado here is the first chapter. Please let me know what you think otherwise how am I to improve, especially since I'm new to writing but I'm even more new to writing BOY X BOY material.**

**Warning: BOY x BOY (don't like, don't read) and a bit Dark/Angsty…**

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN LAB RATS!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Dark Desires**

"Hello…"

He pressed his chest against the wall, closing his eyes tightly even as teasing fingers slowly trailed down his spine. His back arched away from the touch, pressing his front to the wall, fingers digging into yielding metal that groaned under pressure and muffled his own longing whine. The fingers pressed against the top of his waist, tapped the edge of it once, then slowly ran back up his back and despite the clothing that blocked most of the sensation, Chase moaned. He was a prisoner to that touch, his unwillingness to shove the offender away the scathing, guilty proof of his entrapment. The wall Chase clung to knew more secrets than his own soul.

Warm, humid breath against Chase's cheek made his eyes snap open, but he didn't dare look. He fixated his eyes on the wall, this disgusting wall that offered comfort and secrecy to his basest desires, even as the breath began to slip down to his neck where the warmth was absorbed by the cloth of his clothing. Another throaty, deep groan escaped through Chase's lips as he felt the faintest press of a kiss to his throat, down to his shoulder, where a painless nip made him twitch and press his fingers deeper into the wall.

As the first hand slowly walked up his spine, the other rested on his hip, gliding so leisurely down his thigh. Warmth, like sleeping embers, a sensation that made Chase shiver and the slow progression of heat building within him began to rob him of his sanity, of the rationality he was so well known for. He chanced a look over his shoulder, for a second catching the smoldering brown gaze before a bite through his vest and suit over his shoulder blade disoriented Chase. He hit his head against the wall with a loud clang.

"Now, now…" that condescending, silky voice rushed over Chase like a wave of burning, dark water. "Shh Chase, or else we'll be discovered…" Marcus points out, with one of his fingers going up to his lips in a 'shhh' motion. "We shouldn't be in a hallway…" Chase groaned. "S-stop, Marc…" Chase inhaled deeply, cutting off his own words as the lower hand slipped to the inside of his thigh. The brown-eyed android smirked as his higher hand grasped Chase by the back of his neck. "Make me." Marcus stated.

Chase panted out a breath before shoving himself off the wall and turning around, knocking Marcus's hand off his neck. He saw Marcus's wide-eyed look before grabbing him by the shoulders and slamming him against the opposite wall. Chase fisted Marcus's vest, bowing his head and gulped in several breaths, although why he felt the wind knocked out of him he wasn't sure.

Marcus tilted his head to the side, smirking. "Hmm Chase, it's not often you're this frisky... I think I like it." Marcus says. Chase pressed his head to Marcus's chest, gritting his teeth. "This needs to end." Chase ground out, his fists tightening and nearly tearing out chunks of Marcus's vest. "Just... stop."

"Mm, and why would you want to do that?" Marcus asks. Chase's entire body tensed as Marcus envelopes him in his arms. "You enjoy our dirty little secret…" Marcus continues. "That doesn't make it right…" Chase whispered. "Just stop it. Just…" Chase says, more to himself than to Marcus. Marcus smirked. "What are you, a saint? You can be a hero with desires, what's it to the world who you spread your legs for?" Marcus asks.

Chase's shaking increased, and Marcus was quite sure it was out of anger than anything else. Before he could escalate the problem, Chase swung himself off the wall and shoved Marcus back. Although Marcus easily could've regained his balance, he purposefully let himself fall on the floor, lifting himself up slightly and resting on his elbows. Chase's eyes were roving over him, angrily, quickly and his teeth were bared; Marcus reclined his head slightly and gave Chase a neutral stare.

"Get up." Chase snarled. "Leave. Get out. Don't come back." Chase demanded. Marcus snickered in response, pushing himself up till he was on his knees and he peered up at Chase as if begging for him. The look made Chase shudder, but he had to steel his resolve. This could not go on. "You don't mean that," Marcus purred. "You're just feeling guilty again." "I mean it. Get out, or I'll force you out!" Chase shouts back, his resolve already beginning to crumble even further.

Marcus suppressed his urge to roll his eyes, instead opting to play on Chase's male urges. Keeping eye contact, Marcus slowly lowered his upper body until he could rest on his hands. Almost immediately Chase's eyes took on a more hungry look, and with feline grace and sinister purpose, Marcus began to crawl toward him, eyes still locked on his as if injecting his will into Chase through eye contact. Under his mission suit Chase trembled, and when Marcus got close and pressed a kiss to his navel, right below his open vest, he knew he lost. But he wouldn't show it…

Chase grabbed Marcus by his head and tried to shove him away. Marcus reached out with one hand and grasped Chase by the hip, pulling him forward and planted a suggestive little kiss to the armored groin, still staring up at him, his eyes deep dark brown pools of liquid sin. Chase wanted to resist. Oh how he wanted to resist, but to have Marcus on his knees for him for once, someone he was inconceivably and lethally attracted to… Desire was a dangerous emotion, one Chase wanted to suppress with all his being, and he had for years, but sinful, gorgeous Marcus brought it all out and Chase couldn't, wouldn't let his chance at release go. Indulging in his dark desires with someone like Marcus spared someone else their pride, dignity and purity… so it wasn't that wrong… was it?

What about Davenport…

"Do you still want me to go, Chase?" Marcus suddenly asks. Marcus's rumbling voice made Chase gasp out of his thoughts. "You realize if you tell me to go and never come back, I won't. I'll just kill you the next time I see you." Marcus points out.

Chase knew it was true, at least the never coming back part. As to who killed who, it was up in the air, although in his current position Chase really did hold the higher ground. He should just twist the asshole's head off and be done with it… he knew he had to kill Marcus eventually. Do it now, get rid of two problems at once, do it, do it, do it, just kill him, get rid of him, he's going to…

"Get up," Chase's voice sounded ragged. "Get up, before somebody comes in here! Marcus!" Chase growls out, feeling more anxious the longer they stayed out in the hallway of Davenport's mansion, completely exposed to anyone who happened to walk by. Marcus simply pressed another kiss to Chase's groin, "Make," another kiss, "Me," another kiss, then a long, purposeful drag of his tongue up to the top of the armor. "Chase…" still Marcus stared up into his eyes, and Chase seemed entranced by the languid way Marcus's tongue ran over the edge of Chase's suit, then his lips hungrily before retreating back into his mouth.

Chase shuddered, unable to stop watching as Marcus finally broke eye contact and began to lap at his armor, starting at the top and slowly bowing his head to lick lower. Marcus then pressed his legs together before letting his hands slip onto Chase's shoulders, leaning on him as he moved his head to the left and began to lick at Chase's thigh. Soon Chase felt warm wetness through the fabric, and he could not suppress the malicious desire to feel that sensation on a much more sensitive area. Chase's face finally colored a deep red and he moaned, guttural and needy as Marcus kissed, licked and nipped at the cloth covering his inner thighs.

The hand grasping Marcus's hip slipped further back, splaying on his bottom and pushing Chase's waist forward. Chase was trembling noticeably now, and Marcus pulled back from his torturous teasing to look up, smirking as he licked his top lip in a slow, purposeful, sinfully erotic adaptation of hunger.

"Oh god," Chase moaned, his knees threatening give out on him. "Get up. Get up, get up, get up…" Chase pleaded. "Oh, I'm sure you are up under this thing, Chase…" Marcus teased, smirking as he hooked the fingers of the hand against Marcus's bottom under the rim of his suits armor. "How about we find out?"

Chase shoved Marcus back by his shoulders, then gripped his collar and jerked him to his feet. Lips slammed together and Chase began to push Marcus back down the hall toward his room. Upon reaching it and the door opening, Chase broke the kiss and violently shoved the other brunette into the room, purposely ignoring the Cheshire smirk on his face as he locked the door and placed a barrier on his door. No one could enter, not even any particular bionics, at least not without Chase's express permission, and he had no intention of letting anyone see what was going to happen…


	2. Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note: What's your guilty pleasure? Mine as I'll share with all of you is reading and writing boy x boy fics, and I don't know why… It's not bad I guess I mean I love romance and all relationships are the same regardless of sexual orientation. So this is completely experimental and new for me (the whole sex scene) which is why I hope you all like this chapter and that I did good enough and you'd please let me know in the reviews if I did. Thank you and I really hope you enjoy this.**

**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT, SLASH, BOY X BOY OR ANY SEXUAL MATERIAL YOU SHOULD PROBABLY IGNORE THIS CHAPTER, OR BETTER YET THIS STORY AS IT WILL BE INTENSE/EXPERIMENTAL…**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not the owner of Lab Rats or any of its characters seeing as how it's on Disney XD.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Guilty Pleasure**

The thought of Davenport brought Chase's guilt and shame to the forefront and he choked, one hand going to his chest and gripping his vest as if in a human reaction to pain. Marcus's smile only grew, enjoying the spectacle of Chase's emotional turmoil and how it made him so endearing. Several seconds of watching waves of anguish flow over Chase's face later, Marcus finally decided to grant a bit of sinful mercy and moved closer to Chase.

Chase gaped as he found himself in Marcus's arms, a place of false bliss and a mockery of intimacy. It only fueled his guilt, realizing the amount of danger he allowed to be posed against Bree and the rest of the family by indulging into this darker want of his. Yet Chase didn't say no when Marcus kissed him; instead the bionic submitted himself to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Marcus's neck and clinging to him as if he were a lifeline Chase had gone too long without.

Marcus palms cupped Chase's bottom and hoisted him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around Marcus's hips and grind their clothed groins together. The kiss broke, Chase's blush still dominating his face, and the sight of him so enthralled made Marcus purr as he carried Chase to the bed. He set Chase on the bed, initiating another kiss as he crawled on top of him and shifted their bodies up so that Chase's head rested on the pillow.

The kiss left Chase's lips and began a slow journey down his jaw, and Marcus lifted one hand to gently unlatch and remove Chase's mission suit. Lightly tanned skin coming free from the confines of the armor, Chase's face reddening even more from the exposure as Marcus's affectionate lips traveled upwards as he kissed up to Chase's temple, across his forehead to the other side and down the jaw line again. Chase tilted his head back, closing his eyes and erasing any feelings outside of the feathery sensation of pleasure as Marcus kissed under his chin, lips and now tongue trailing down his neck as the brunette on top unzipped his vest.

The harsh, grating sound of the zipper traveling down its track made Chase open his eyes and stare at the ceiling with hazing vision, his hands absently moving up and one grasping Marcus by his shoulder, the other wrapping around and grabbing a handful of the dark brown threads. His eyes closed tightly again as he felt Marcus bite a path down his chest between the parting black fabrics, hands already unlatching his lower armor and coaxing his hips to shift so it could be tossed aside.

His mission suit peeled off him easily enough, and Chase opened his eyes again to find himself once more bare before Marcus's roving, ravenous eyes. Chase's new suit was now almost always in black, a color he found both appealing and disgusting, yet the black orbs his lover's body possessed were absolutely mesmerizing in their dark coloring. Chase found himself falling into them unwillingly, unable to deny the allure they held, the excitement and danger they promised.

The first few times, Chase remembered he would try to cover himself from that devouring stare, ashamed and almost afraid, yet now he turned his head to the side with a touch of coyness to his look and kept his arms at his sides. He wasn't sure when, but the tables had turned. Chase thought because Marcus actually was on his knees before he won some sort of victory, but in the end, he played right into Marcus's sick, twisted, delightful little game and fell for the appeasing bait.

Although really Chase had lost long before that moment… He had lost the first time he was seduced by Marcus's eroticism and his own dark desires breaking free.

The first swipe of Marcus's tongue on his skin made Chase hiss, clenching his eyes and teeth as that offensive appendage trailed down his stomach, down the creases of where his leg connected to his waist and toward the pulsing, traitorous part of Chase that begged for Marcus's attention. When lips met sensitive flesh, Chase whined and pressed his fists to his eyes; his legs stiffened when he felt the wet warmth of Marcus's mouth descending upon him and a strangled moan made its way past his lips. At that moment, Chase lost any sense of shame, guilt and resistance, he threw aside his dignity as he tossed his head side and side at the mind numbing delight of Marcus's mouth and tongue working and teasing him below, moaning and begging for Marcus.

Chase writhed under Marcus's touch, reduced to whimpers as each bob of Marcus's head built up the tension coiling tighter and tighter in his gut. As Chase's vocalizations grew louder Marcus's attention became more teasing, tightening that coil and bringing Chase's focus only to seeking release, desiring nothing but the snap of that tension and the tornado of rapture that came with it. With a soft, wet pop Marcus withdrew Chase from his mouth, grinning widely as Chase whined in protest and stared down at him with the most adorable, pathetic expression Marcus had ever seen.

Marcus pressed a kiss to the tip of Chase's desire before sitting up and gently maneuvering Chase from his back to his hands and knees. Chase's blush deepened as he complied without a protest, even allowing Marcus to raise his hips higher into the air and press his upper body into the mattress.

"Marcus…"

A nip between his shoulder blades silenced Chase, and Marcus lapped at the lightly reddened area a few times before dragging the tip of his tongue down Chase's spine. As Marcus's tongue approached the small of his back Chase hugged the pillow beneath him to his chest, pressing his cheek against the cool fabric and bracing himself for the shameful pleasure he panted so eagerly for.

Chase's embrace on the pillow tightened as Marcus teasingly slid two fingers between his butt, running up and down in the slit and making Chase tighten his muscles instinctively. When the digits pressed against his entrance Chase hissed, hoping Marcus would not dare insist on another attempt at a dry taking. The last time was far too close to like…

Marcus curled his fingers and separated his knuckles, parting Chase's buttocks a bit and giving him a teasing glimpse of the puckered entrance. No matter how hard he took Chase, how rough he handled him, Chase always seemed like a fresh virgin, making the act that much more worse and exhilarating.

The brown-eyed android parted Chase's lower cheeks further with both hands, snickering at the way Chase shook in his hands before leaning forward and lapping at his entrance. The little hole flexed and relaxed under his ministrations like a pulse, unable to make up its mind if it wanted the attention or not. He traced the rim of it lightly with the tip of his tongue, satisfaction blossoming when Chase whined for more; Marcus didn't oblige, instead completely withdrawing his tongue and trailing it further down to even more sensitive areas.

Chase's whines became deep moans as Marcus's mouth explored his intimate regions, the receiving brunette not even ashamed enough to try and muffle his vocalizations in the pillow, letting them echo throughout the room. Marcus pushed Chase's hips forward a bit, then spread his knees further apart and reached between them to grasp Chase's hardness firmly. Chase winced as his partner pulled his length backwards through his parted legs almost to the point of blinding pain, the wince deepening even as Marcus lathered the straining tip with his tongue.

Chase attempted to tilt his hips in a way to relieve the slight ache from being so handled, yet nothing he did helped. Marcus's mouth traveled between the tortured member in his hand and the moistening entrance, his lips and tongue further robbing Chase of reason and thought. His hips began to slowly rock, unable to resist, especially when Marcus's mouth covered his entrance and began to rapidly flick the tip of his tongue in and out, teasing with the promise of more and exciting nerves that ached to be fulfilled.

It made Chase's back arch and his embrace on the pillow tightened as hard as possible as his eyes clenched shut with a few tears leaking out. Pleasure assaulted his entire body, stabbing into his core insistently until his will all but shattered and Chase tossed his head back with strangled cries of Marcus's name, hips undulating beneath that torturous mouth.

The hand holding his length began to pump it just as Marcus's tongue, finally, delved deep into him. The tension didn't snap, but it got close, causing the black-eyed blond to moan louder and push back against Marcus. Muscles flexed haphazardly, seeking stimulation to push him over the edge; Marcus's tongue wiggled in him, his lips closing over Chase's entrance and lightly sucking, his hand moving unbearably slow, yet Chase's eyes rolled back in physical bliss, mouth open to allow any and all vocalizations free. His arms released the pillow so he hands could grasp the sheets beneath him, fisting them so tightly tears developed as his body seemed to go insane in its quest for release.

"M-Mar… cu…" Chase couldn't control himself, never could, not when Marcus had him in his hands. "Marcus… Marcus!"

His moans began to sound almost like sobs as each time he came close, so close, Marcus would pull back on his length harshly. The sharp bolt of pain was enough to push back his release, and Chase could probably handle it if Marcus kept hurting him… yet immediately after his short yelps of pain the bastard would bring his hardness back to that only slightly painful angle and resume petting him, building up his pleasure… Chase knew the game, knew it so well, loved it, couldn't live without it, if his wildly rocking hips and cries of Marcus's name were any indication.

After denying him release for several agonizing minutes, Marcus pulled away from Chase's entrance and released him, a wide smirk on his face as Chase let out a frustrated sob. Pushing himself up so he rested on his forearms, Chase looked back at Marcus, red faced and drying tears on his cheeks.

"Poor little Chasey," Marcus cooed, sitting up then bending over Chase and licking up his cheeks. "Why do you cry every time we do this?" Marcus asks. The coarseness of Marcus's clothes against his sensitive skin made Chase mewl, but he knew Marcus wouldn't let the question go unanswered.

"Why…" Chase croaked, then cleared his throat and resignedly rested his head on the pillow under him, too low for Marcus's reach. "Why can't you just… rape me? Why can't you just take what you want and go on your way?" Chase asked in response.

Marcus hummed as he sat up and began to undress himself, grinning even as Chase remained the way he was, his eyes shut in submission as he waited. Soon Marcus was as bare as the other brunette, just as excited, and when he pressed the tip of his hardness to Chase's wet entrance, he bent over and kissed Chase's shoulder gently, tenderly, daresay lovingly.

"Because," Marcus whispered as he began to push himself in, raising the volume of his voice to be heard over Chase's hissing, "I don't want you to hate me."

Chase's eyes were squeezed shut when Marcus pushed himself into the hilt, and he patiently waited for Chase's body to adjust to the intrusion. His gentleness, his awareness of Chase's reactions, only made the boy beneath him let out another choking sound. Somehow, no matter what Chase did or how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, these meetings were more than a casual romp or rape. Somehow the brute that was Marcus knew tenderness, knew how to make it feel so intimate and emotional, and Chase felt both torrents of longing bliss and burning shame as his lover finally began to move.

Marcus pressed soft kisses to Chase's back, whispering gentle words in his ear, moved with the carefulness of a caring, thoughtful partner. Yet despite that, Marcus purposely avoided sliding just a bit further to press against there, and regardless of how incredibly delicious the friction of Marcus moving inside of him was, Chase could not force that tension building within him to snap and release him from this limbo of physical heaven and emotional hell.

Marcus's hands held onto Chase's hips as he slid in and out of him, lips, tongue and teeth teasing sensitive flesh and deriving groans and whimpering form Chase. He clutched at the sheets, pressing his cheek against the pillow as he moaned, begged and exalted, even tried to move his own hips faster. Yet Marcus had him right where he wanted Chase, teetering on the edge yet just unable to get over it was a delirious sensation, being so close, and yet even as Chase wanted and pleaded for it, he never wanted Marcus to stop, wanted to go insane with the feeling.

Chase had to respect Marcus's amazing control; despite how he grunted, hissed and moaned himself, he kept the deliberately slow pace. He ignored Chase's urging, controlled Chase's body, all so perfectly like a well-rehearsed role that he was amazed beneath his longing.

Yet the exhilaration of pleasure felt too much, and Chase did not want to suffer any more at Marcus's hands. He opened his eyes, looked over his shoulder, unable to resist the shudder of excitement at the pleasured way Marcus looked. His eyes were nearly black in their smoldering depths, lips parted ever so slightly to let out hissing moans of delight and deep down, somewhere in Chase's disgusting self, was that bit of pride knowing his so called 'lesser bionic body' provided such sensations.

"Marcus…" Chase whimpered, letting out a loud whine as he responded with a harder thrust into him. "Please… please…" Chase continued pleading. "Please…" thrust, and Chase cried out, his entire body tightening and making Marcus groan before he went on, "What, Chase?" Marcus asked teasingly. "I-I want…" thrust, cry out, "Want… to…!" thrust, whimper, thrust, beg, "Please!"

Marcus buried himself deep into Chase's body, smirking as Chase quivered beneath him. Marcus wrapped his arms around Chase, and with a sharp exhale pulled both of their upper bodies up. A satisfied, wondrous, gorgeous scream tumbled from Chase's mouth as the shift of weight impaled him upon Marcus and finally! Finally, that spot was hit.

One arm around Chase's waist, the other roaming his chest, Marcus resumed movement within him, much harder and faster, somehow still maintaining depth despite the upright position. Chase helplessly spread his knees farther apart as if that would assist, resting his head back on Marcus's shoulder and letting his throat be assaulted by caressing lips and violent teeth. Marcus's breathing quickened, and hearing it right in his ear excited Chase more than he thought possible.

Marcus's roaming hand found itself at Chase's right nipple and he grasped it between thumb and forefinger, rolling it between them harshly. He pinched and pulled it to hardness, repeating the same to the other as he nipped and tongued along Chase's neck. Bound in Marcus's arms Chase gave in wholly, completely submitting heart and soul, near-crazed cries of pleasure echoing in the room.

Between kisses and bites, Marcus nibbled on Chase's earlobe, breathing out, "Touch yourself,"

Too lost in his pleasured haze to care, Chase obeyed readily enough, grasping himself in his hand and moving it in time with Marcus's thrusts. Pleasure heightened, mounted with the tension, and regardless of how he felt earlier Chase wanted time to freeze and stay in this sinful moment forever, locked in Marcus's arms and completely his, mindless and blissful.

He moaned, whimpered, hips practically dancing against Marcus's thrusts as he pumped his hand and raced toward the exaltation of release. He hungered for the release, the high he was so addicted to, what brought him back to Marcus time and time again. Chase could never do this to himself solo, could never subjugate another to the shame of his bed. Marcus owned him, completely and utterly, and Chase loved it regardless of how wrong it was.

Chase rode the waves of horrendous pleasure, moving his hand faster, a little dribble of saliva escaping the corner of his mouth. Marcus licked it up, purring as Chase turned to him and they kissed fiercely, the pace picking up to a heated, almost ritual-like frenzy that left Marcus panting and Chase screaming in their lip lock.

Thrust, thrust, there, right there, more, please, yes…!

It was too much but he couldn't bear to make it stop. Bliss on shame on pleasure on sin on rapture completely dominated Chase's mind until all he could think was Marcus, he was consumed and he wanted to offer more.

Marcus bit his tongue as he shoved himself deep into Chase, right there, and Chase broke the kiss by throwing his head back with a wild cry of Marcus's name as he hurtled into the black hole of ecstasy, his hand still moving and Marcus still thrusting even as he climaxed. Thick streams of his essence flew into the air, littering the bed and soiling the sheets, a physical testament of Chase's inability to be strong, but one he couldn't stop loving and wanting.

Chase's flesh felt hypersensitive, borderlining painful, yet he couldn't stop pumping his hand, couldn't bear to beg Marcus to stop. His lover grasped his hips and thrust into him all the harder and faster, hurtling Chase into another climax far too quickly, his body screaming in joy and protest. He was a cauldron of boiling pain and delight and he couldn't stop!

Marcus moaned as Chase moved against his thrusts, burying as deeply as he possibly could, tightening his muscles and clamping on him. He could never resist Chase, not when he so pathetically submitted to him, not when he was so beautiful in doing so. Chase cried out Marcus's name as his body clamped on him, and with a deep groan Marcus spilled himself within his begging lover and he held them both still as pleasure washed over his own mind and, for a long moment, rendered him mindless in its thrall as well.

Chase was shaking almost violently when Marcus finally returned to his own senses, and with a slick sound pulled himself free of Chase's body. Chase leaned back against him, blushing terribly as he felt warm, sticky wetness ooze out of him and trickle down his thighs; he closed his eyes and tried not to think about what just happened, why it was wrong, and instead he grasped Marcus's wrists and wound those arms around him.

Why Marcus always obliged him, Chase never knew. Marcus cradled Chase with one arm, the other grabbing the soiled sheets and moved them enough so that he could lay down their burning, sweating bodies onto the cool mattress underneath.

Once Chase finally ceased his quivering, and seemed much calmer, Marcus licked up his neck to his ear, smirking at the gasping inhalation the action caused. Chase swallowed, eyes wide as he looked over his shoulder at Marcus, lips swollen and eyes shaking.

"You're beautiful," Marcus murmured as he leaned close to brush their lips together, "when you hate yourself." Chase closed his eyes, fighting back the urge to spill tears. "I hate you." Chase whispered, his voice shaking. Marcus chuckled, and Chase hated the pleasing way it sounded. It was such a condescending sound, for even Chase knew he was lying. He hated himself far more than he could ever hate Marcus.

Chase kissed him to stop the laughing, even as it echoed in his head. How he wished Marcus would never stop… I'm sorry, Mr. Davenport, everyone. And yet, he really wasn't. That only made Chase hate himself more.


	3. Close Call

**Author's Note: I'm glad some of you like this so far, although now it's time to get a bit serious. I can't delve on Marcus and Chase smut forever, although I'm sure some of you would like me to. Anyways thank you to "Ben" (I don't know your last name, sorry!) for sending me a picture to use as a cover since I was too lazy/busy to do it myself, thanks so much! And here's the next chapter, hope it doesn't come off as AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Close Call**

The knocking on Chase's door made his eyes snap open and he lurched himself up with a horrified look on his face. Once more Bree knocked, calling for him, and when he looked back down his fear was realized: Marcus was still here.

"Marcus!" Chase hissed, and the other brunette opened his eyes. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be gone!" Chase growled out in frustration. The smirk Marcus gave him did not dampen Chase anger in the least. "You broke down, again. What sort of lover would I be if I left you to cry yourself to sleep, all alone?" Marcus asks teasingly.

Chase's face colored and he launched himself out of the bed, grabbing clothes off the floor hurriedly. "I'm here, Bree! Just… give me a minute!" Chase shouted out as he haphazardly slipped into his body suit, strapped on his waist armor and put on a vest with one hand as he threw the rest of the clothes at Marcus.

He ignored the deep chuckle Marcus did for some reason and grabbed a brush off a nearby night stand. Luckily his hair never developed tight knots, and he had it orderly in no time. He slammed the switch for the barrier without even looking at Marcus, going off stupidly placed trust he'd leave. Chase heard Marcus teleport away and rushed to the door, opening it and pretended to be putting on his gauntlets.

Bree's smile faltered when she looked at him and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Is that your vest?" she asked. Such a random question made Chase blink, then when he looked down, he nearly yelled out in frustration. No wonder Marcus was laughing, he had put on the bastard's vest instead of his own! The black color on this one seemed too dark, as if it were darker than the normal color black and even seemed sinister to be a part of Chase's usual uniform.

"Y-yeah…" Chase muttered, going back to his gauntlets. "That… form system capsule I had back in the lab, I still have a couple of them, guess it messed up…" Chase mutters. "The form system was practically flawless…" Bree points out. "Obviously not if I ditched the majority of it. Besides didn't it give me your bra one time." Chase muttered. Although his tone was not sharp, it still made Bree winced, and he hated the pathetic puppy look she adopted when he did not particularly agree with her. "Is there something you need, Bree?" Chase asks trying to change the subject.

"N-no… just that… it's almost noon and you didn't come out, and you're usually up and about early before anybody else." Bree says noticing Chase's shocked look, Bree again furrowed her brow. "Were you that exhausted from the mission?" Bree asks concerned. "I… I guess…" Chase said absently, mentally berating himself.

He had woken up an hour or so before dawn, which Marcus was taking his sweet time in getting ready to leave. Watching Marcus stretch triggered some stupid emotional response in Chase's retarded brain, and as the android had said, he broke down in uncontrollable tears. Chase didn't remember much else other than that, and the sex before then.

Bree suddenly reaching for him made Chase jerk back from her, and she looked even more worried. "Your entire face is red, Chase. Are you all right? Bionics glitching at all? Do you need a defragmentation?" Bree continues. "I'm fine. Just fine. What needs to get done?" Chase asks frantically, trying to change the subject.

"If you were so…" Bree starts before Chase shook his head furiously. "No, I can't waste any more time. What needs to get done? What's Douglas's next move?" Chase asks. Bree frowned, but she knew better than to argue with Chase, unlike others. "No much has really been going on and Douglas has been pretty still, aside from analysis sweeps like us. There was a reading in a nuclear factory near Sacramento, although we're not sure what." Bree explains. "Alright I'll go check it out, stay here and keep an eye on the analysis sweeps." Chase says making the move to push past her, but then stopped and looked down at himself.

Chase wasn't sure if it was shame or anger, but something overcame him and he growled, making Bree take a step back. Savagely he grabbed at the dark black vest with both hands and ripped it right off his body, throwing it to the ground before whirling around to the armor cleaner against the opposite wall. He grabbed a clean vest, freshly woven with new reflective micro-fibers, and shrugged it on. Without another word or look to Bree he grabbed his weapons belt and left the room, leaving the torn vest on the floor.

Bree watched him walk away before slowly going to the room, picking up the scraps of cloth and staring at them pensively. If this was part of his form system, the color would've reverted to normal. She rubbed the fabric between her fingers. It wasn't stained with anything, it was made to be this color. Where did Chase get it? What's going on?

Chase cautiously stepped out of the chopper onto the nuclear base, yet upon creeping into the building, found nothing. No droids, no traps, not even security cameras. It only made him more tense and apprehensive as he carefully treaded his way through, looking sharply for anything out of place.

But it was completely empty. Not even any signs of nuclear waste was in the drop bay. Chase stood in the middle of the massive bay, deactivated saber in his hand as he looked around dumbfounded. Bree said they saw something on the radar, but there was no sign of Douglas's Droids, Marcus or Douglas himself, the place was clean.

It was like a ripple in the air, Chase's own internal radar making him spin around with his saber activated. A second later the familiar light of someone transferring in flashed, and once the light cleared, Chase was stared down by a pair of heated red eyes. "State your business," Adam hissed, "and be gone." Chase's shoulders tensed as he met Adam's challenging gaze, eyes narrowing. "I don't believe it's any of your concern what my business is." Chase responded. "Oh really, but it most certainly is. One of Davenport's dogs, sniffing around personal property," Adam stated, drawing his blades. Chase raised his own, ready for him. "Such beasts need to be put down!" Adam growled out, before firing his heat vision.

Chase flung his body to the side just as a pair of red lasers crashed into the spot he was at, shooting out into the wall behind and slamming into it with a gut-wrenching sound of metal being melted by raw power. Adam flung another set of lasers and once more at the last possible second, Chase dodged. Chase then rolled under Adam's form, kicking up an undamaged wall until he was in line with him. Kicking off the wall Chase launched himself at Adam, grabbing his head between his knees as he knocked Adam over, before landing on his feet.

Adam quickly recovering before ducking right under as Chase jumped over him, Adam then surprising him by attacking him in midair. Chase grunted in pain as Adam cut slightly into both sides of his gut and he went flying into the ceiling, cracking his back and head against the metal roof before falling to the ground on his stomach. His bionics protesting to activate his commando app but activated his self-repair instead, and Chase slowly pushed his upper body up, one eye clenched closed as the other glared at Adam.

Adam landed smoothly on the ground before him, deactivating his sabers and letting the wrist compartments of his gloves open. He slid the handles into the compartments, and as they closed, he held one hand out to Chase, whose glare only increased in intensity. "Good thing your body's tough enough to handle it," Adam mused when Chase finally accepted his hand, and he carefully lifted him up. "It crushed that camera pretty good." Adam sighed.

"I was wondering if you were being a real douche or just playing," Chase ground out, still wincing. "So now that I know you're still on my side, what's going on in your end? What's with this place?" Chase asked before he sat down heavily, content to just let his body repair itself. For a bionic body, it took care of itself pretty well. The thought made Chase wince again, but luckily being in pain was a good enough excuse for the expression. Adam crossed his arms over his chest, looking toward the other side of the empty dropping bay.

"Truth be told, I can't give you much information anymore. That new cheap copy of Marcus, called Mark, that Douglas made has officially stripped all authority from almost everyone. Gave it all to Douglas and his little pet, Marcus." Adam explained spitting out Marcus's name, and Chase's face colored a faint pink. "Douglas's just in a damn frenzy with some new mega-android called Andromeda which I have a copy of the blueprints for in this flash drive, and Marcus keeps disappearing every now and then." Adam explains, pulling out a flash drive from his belt, handing it over to Chase.

'_If only you knew what was in that armor…' _Chase thinks to himself at the mention of Marcus. "I'd assume he's on Douglas's orders to track down Andromeda." Adam growls out. "Well, that's a no brainer. What worries me is that he usually emits the same energy pattern as Andromeda, yet there are times he just vanishes. What kind of android can turn off their energy pattern and remain functional?" Adam asks.

"Who knows," Chase shrugged. Lying was starting to become too familiar, like a second nature, and Chase hated he had to lie to someone he's grown up with, like Adam. "But what do you mean track down? Douglas lost a mega-android?!" Chase asks. "Well it's not just any android Chase, the blueprints should explain it, but Andromeda's also kind of like an upgrade for Marcus I guess… like in transformers or power rangers, she just sort of builds him up and makes him better. And she just ran away." Adam tries explaining.

"I guess in a way it makes sense. If Andromeda wants to keep way from Douglas, and she knows only she has a certain energy pattern. Now suddenly something is coming after her that reads the same pattern like her? I'd assume Andromeda isn't mindless. Marcus might even just be equipped with a reader canceller." Chase hypothesizes.

Adam had sharp ears and he narrowed his eyes at Chase. "What are you hiding?" he frowned, kneeling down so he was face to face with Chase, staring into his eyes. Chase tried to hold the stare, yet old-fashioned guilt and shame made him avert his eyes ever so slightly so he looked at the space between Adam's eyes. "Chase?"

"Nothing." Chase lied between his teeth. "Why do you think I'm hiding something? I thought we agreed to have trust, we're brothers remember." Chase points out. "Hard to trust that agreement if you can't even look at me in the eye right now." Adam responds back. Chase inwardly cursed the wise-cracking trait that Adam never seemed to grow out of. "It has nothing to do with our battle," Except that's another lie. Keeping Marcus safe is putting the world in danger. "I haven't recovered from yesterday's mission and now you just kicked my ass." Chase continued.

Adam's frown grew severe. "You're distracted, Chase. What's going on? Is it something else back at the house? Has something happened?" Adam asks. Chase grabbed a handful of his vest over his core, shutting his eyes tightly and finding himself trying to breathe through clenched teeth. The house, everybody in the house, even himself was in danger because of his own selfish wants and lusts. As if it weren't bad enough he left Adam alone to spy on Douglas and his plans for all of them. Now he was letting the very monster that they fought against together go free! And in their own house, the same house they grew up in! To hell if anyone else found out about his shame, but if the family knew…

"Chase!" Adam shouted, bringing Chase back from his thoughts.

"Everything's fine as far as I know." Chase snapped. Chase had to hold back the emotional overload his chip tried to trigger and he swallowed hard, not wanting to split and end up with Spike coming back again. "It's just… I can't talk about it right now, Adam. I just can't, all right? I can't." Chase admitted. Adam snorted and rose to his feet. "You can, you just won't. What happened to that strong mission leader that always wanted to prove he was the best to everyone? What happened to him, who fought not just for some skewed vision of justice but what was right?" Adam asked tauntingly.

'_Shut up! Shut up shut up you don't know you don't understand you don't have my life you don't have the urges I do! Quit looking at me stop it stop it quit-_' "Quit looking at me!" Chase exploded, his thoughts erupting into his words, and Adam took a step back in surprise. He had only seen Spike burst before, and with Chase it was unnerving. Chase pulled his knees to his chest, his hands grasping his head as he pressed his forehead to his knees. "I'm just really messed up right now," he said, much calmer, much quieter. "A lot of things are… rushing back and forth in my head lately. I can't tell what's happening with the family and the mission. And Davenport… Bree, they… for me and I…" Chase says hysterically, breaking down more and more with each word.

Adam was at a loss, but he couldn't just leave Chase like this. "This isn't the time to let your emotions cloud you, Chase. We need to just put away our emotions and do our duty. Afterwards we can have our break downs, but not now. We need your help if we're to get rid of Douglas, Marcus, and the threat of Andromeda." Adam said, playing the role of big brother. Chase swallowed, letting Adam's words sink in. Adam was right, for once, and Chase slowly uncurled his body with a long exhale. He took in a deep breath, and then released it as his hands dropped from his head and he leaned his head back, eyes closed.

A few seconds later, when he opened his eyes, Adam was relieved to find the old, emotionless Chase back. "Get back to Douglas," Chase said, softly but coldly. "Make sure you bust yourself up before you get back. Report our fight and that I managed to escape, but whatever it is you're hiding here, I didn't find it. Keep in touch the old way." Chase finished.

"You know, a particular snake has been asking about you." Adam smirked at the code. Go figure Bree made it up. "Tell her the usual." Chase stood and brushed himself off, masking the aching pain in his injuries the best he could. "Until then, Adam."

"Till then, Chase" Adam said before walking away, leaving Chase alone in the compound. When the silence fully registered to Chase he shuddered, hating it and the loneliness it brought. At least with Adam, he…

Again Chase shuddered and he left the compound, although he did not return to the house. No, he didn't want to face the others, not with his guilt so fresh and raw at the surface of his flimsy mask. Chase needed a distraction…


End file.
